Feathers
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: "Feathers? Really, Snow? What is that supposed to tell us about the story?" But it's cute... "Mhm." And it makes sense for these two! "Sure. Now what about your Summary? Is that giving them a hint of what the story is?" Uh.. we are kind of using the space right now. "Ugh! Idiot! Tell them something!" Okay! Look inside for information! "Is that the best you can do?" And read? "Ugh."


**Hello everyone! This is a human story but it is connected to a warriors world so... back off, critics.**

 **This story is my imagine running wild with two OCs, Ashfeather and Sableblaze, from Rev's forum,** **Warriors: The Lost Clans RPG** **. We were talking about what our cats will be like if they were human and I decided to make this story. Now, we have a forum where we can roleplay the human versions of our cats on** **Lost Coast Human Au** **but I still decided to finish this!**

 **Some of this stuff is based of the roleplay and some is just my imagination. Currently, Ashfeather and Sableblaze don't know the other one likes them. It's cute but sad. Let's hope one of them can work up the courage soon! (It'll probably be Ashfeather, to be honest.)**

 **The reason this was called Feathers is because, in the roleplay, Ash and Sable like putting feathers in other cat's nest! And they like sharing sparrows, Ashfeather's favorite prey, and hawks, Sableblaze's favorite prey. That helps too. Haha.**

 **~ OoOoO ~**

 **Thanks to** **RevampWritin g f** **or letting me use Sableblaze a.k.a. Sebastien.**

 **Thanks to** **Fernberry** **for letting me use Violetkit, Lilackit, and Heathershade a.k.a. Violet, Lilac, and Heather.**

 **Thanks to Daggerstar of Riverclan** **for letting me use Flintclaw a.k.a. Flint.**

 **I own Ashley (a.k.a. Ashfeather), Smoke (a.k.a. Smokebreeze), and the story plot.**

~ OoOoO ~

A teenager sat by herself on the edge of a stone siding, legs crossed. She had extremely light tan, white skin and light blonde hair with slightly darker blonde spots that were barely noticeable. Freckles were scattered on the top of her nose and stretched out under her eyes.

She was cleaning off her violin when her red-trimed glasses fell off her face. The blonde sighed, carefully setting the violin in the case as well as she could. The female didn't do well without her glasses because she was so used to having them on.

When she was a bit younger, she ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time when a shooting went down. She was watching a two twin girls, Lilac and Violet, as a favor for Heather Shade.

Some unknown outlaws broke in while Ashley home with the girls. She, to this day, didn't know why the two broke in but the did.

 _Ashley was sitting down on the couch, smiling softly as she watched the two girls play. Lilac poked Violet and bursted out laughing. They were so happy and innocent._

 _The sound of glass shattered and Ashley looked over toward the bedrooms. "Who's there?" She called out, pushing herself to her feet._

 _Two figures in black came out of the room and down the hall toward them. They smirked at her as her eyes widened._

 _She wasn't strong or physically capable like her brother, Smoke. Of course, Smoke wasn't his real name but that is what everyone called him since…. Forever. She wasn't sure if he knew his real name anymore._

" _Take what you want! Just leave them alone!" Ashley hugged herself and her voice quivered, frightened._

" _We can't-" One started._

" _Do that." The other finished._

 _They both took out a gun out and took a random shot. One bullet went to the girls and Ashley tried to stop it. One of them pushed her toward the window and she stumbled down as the other bullet went through the glass, shattering it onto the ground and onto Ashley… particularly on her eyes._

 _Violet pushed Lilac out of the way and the first bullet went through her chest. The blood started to show on her shirt before collapsing._

" _Violet!" Lilac cried out as a man she recognized as Flint, the neighbor, barged in. Flint had heard the noise and raced over._

Ashley had passed out by this time. Violet made it to the hospital but she had died later that day. Lilac is alive but griefing and Flint is on the same boat. Ashley had to have emergency surgery because she got glass in her eyes. She ended up having a successful one that helped save some of her eyesight but she was encouraged to use glasses, which is why she has the red-trimmed glasses she has now.

A blurry figure came into view. The figure pushed the glasses onto her face and smiled at her. "Better?"

Ashley glanced up at him, smiling shyly. "Yes, thank you." She adjusted the glasses on her face.

"It's a good thing you where sitting here… your glasses would have fallen onto the sidewalk instead of the glass if you were on the bench."

"Thank goodness I didn't. I don't think I could have afforded another pair."

Yeah, and it would be inconvenient while you were ordering a new pair." The slightly tanned male with thick, silky salt-and-pepper hair agreed. "Glad I found them."

"I am too." Ashley smiled, tucking a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear. She hesitated before continuing to speak. "Sebastian… Do you… want to go get some ice cream?"

His hazel eyes blinked at her surprised before nodding. "Of course, I will like that."

Ashley relaxed some, her reddish amber eyes brightening. "Great. I know one close by if you want to walk." She casually grabbed the handle to the violin case.

"I'm on the track team, remember? Walking is nothing." Sebastian laughed lightly, holding out his hand. "Shall we be going, miss?"

"We shall." She took his hand shyly with a grin on her face.

~ OoOoO ~

"That was good." Ashley patted her stomach playfully, shooting him a smile. "Thanks for paying… even though you didn't have to. I can pay you back later if you want, Sebastian"

"No need, Ash. I don't mind." Sebastian shook his head, dismissing the offer. Usually, he wanted to be called by his nickname, Seb, but he found he didn't mind when Ashley said it.

"Let me repay you somehow." The blonde begged, pouting playfully. "Please?"

"Oh, okay." Sebastian laughed lightly at the face she gave him.

"Great!" Ashley's pout turned into a grin. "What can I do?"

"You can play your favorite violin piece." The male gestured to the case.

Her face went red. "Really?" Ashley's reddish amber eyes widened slightly in surprise. She wasn't used to others wanting to hear her play.

"Really." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Well… okay." Ashley gave in. The lightly tan female went to set down in the stone edge. Once she got there, she pulled out her violin and started to play a piece.

As she played, some people came up to her and put money in the case. Once she finished, she glanced down at the money. Her cheeks blushed with red.

"Hey, you cheeks match your glasses." He teased lightly, which just made her blush deeper.

"I… I just didn't expect to earn money… or anything…" Ashley gathered the money before putting the violin back in the case. After the violin case was locked and set to the side, she handed the money to him. "Here, you take it."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, keep it. You deserve it."

"Uh… okay…" The female folded the money in half and placed it in her jean capri pocket. Ashley pulled the fabric of her blouse back over the pocket. "Thanks."

"No, it was all you. You were really good." He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair.

Ashley didn't respond and she just glanced at her shoes. "Uh… I had fun today."

He sat down next to her with a smile. "I did too… I'm glad I ran into you at the park."

"Me too." She smiled, looking up at him.

The two just stared at each other silently. Ashley leaned in hesitantly before pressing her lips to his.

His eyes widened in surprise but he found himself kissing her back. He pulled away a while later to see her face flushed up with red again. "What was that for?" Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, a smile on his face.

"I… I… Did you… I like you…" She looked down at her feet again, her whole body heating up. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Sebastian reached out to caress her head gently as well as pushing it up some so their eyes met. "I like you too."

Ashley's eyes widened like she didn't believe it. Before she could say anything, he leaned in closer before kissing her gently. Her eyes fell close, convinced she was dreaming. How could something so wonderful be real?

When they pulled away, Ashley was met with a slightly goofy grin.

"What was that for?" She smiled shyly, using his words against him.

"No reason." He responded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad my crush likes me back."

"Me too…"


End file.
